Twilight Town
This article is about the real Twilight Town. For the virtual Twilight Town, see Simulated Twilight Town. Twilight Town is a world from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. It is the hometown of Roxas and has since been infested with Nobodies. Holding a petrified sunset sky until nightfall, Twilight Town is a quiet world in the outskirts of Gummi Ship maps. In fact, its existence wasn't even on the charts when Sora, Donald, and Goofy discovered it. Despite its subtle atmosphere, Twilight Town is one of the largest worlds known. It is located in between light and darkness, similar to Traverse Town, Castle Oblivion, and The World That Never Was. The boss of Twilight Town is Seifer and possibly Axel from the number of fights with him. Twilight Town will be a world featured in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts coded. Setting Twilight Town is a quiet city in endless sunset. Much like Traverse Town in the previous game, it is divided into several distinct districts, commonly known as Market Street, Sunset Terrace, and The Fabled Countryside. Market Street Market Street is easily the largest area of Twilight Town, and is what is most commonly referred to as Twilight Town itself. Market Streets is a long, winding, steeply-sloped road that leads from the lower areas of the city to Central Station. The upper portion of the street is known as Station Heights. There are a few shops at Station Heights, including an item shop run by someone familiar to Final Fantasy X fans. Central Station is a large train station that leads all over the world, including other districts of the city and the beach, which is never visited in-game. It rests in a large open area called Station Plaza, and is roofed by the town's distinctive Clock Tower. The lower portion of Market Street is Tram Common, an open-market area with a free tram circling around. Many shops are found here, including the accessory shop and armor shop run by familiar faces to Final Fantasy VII fans. It appears to be the location of many homes as well. Both parts of Market Street connect to The Sandlot, the area where the infamous Struggle battles take place, and to the Back Alley and Hayner's gang's hideout, The Usual Spot. It is implied that Roxas' house in virtual Twilight Town is above The Usual Spot. Sunset Terrace Another district of the town, Sunset Terrace, can be reached by taking the train at Central Station to Sunset Station. Connecting to Sunset Terrace is Sunset Hill, where Roxas spots the magic train on the fifth day. Sunset Terrace is eventually joined to the Market Street areas through the Underground Concourse, which finally opens the last time Sora and his party visit Twilight Town. Yen Sid's Tower The final part of Twilight Town is Yen Sid's Tower. The only area here is Yen Sid's Tower, and can only be reached by the magic carriage that appears in Central Station. Little is known about this area, other than that Yen Sid chose it to put his tower and train Mickey. It is also accessible to Nobodies later in the game. Other Areas Apart from the main areas of Twilight Town, there are also several unclassified areas. These include the mysterious woods beyond the borders of the town (accessible only through a break in the wall of Tram Common), the derelict manor that lies within it, and the Underground Concourse, a series of interconnected tunnels that lead to all areas of Twilight Town, with the exception of The Sandlot and the woods. There is also a small, square platform on an offshoot where, during Roxas' stay in the virtual version of the town, he fought digital Vivi clones. Story Twilight Town is the birthplace of all Nobodies, with the possible exception of Naminé. When they are first "born", they arrive in front of the manor gates, in the clearing of the woods. Here, a previously born Nobody greets them and gives them their new name. Roxas at first turned down the offer to join Organization XIII, and wandered the city streets. Seeing Roxas' apparent sadness over not having friends here after seeing Hayner, Pence, and Olette, Axel appears and gives him sea-salt ice cream, convincing him to join atop the Clock Tower. Throughout Roxas' life as a Nobody, he and Axel used the Clock Tower as a meeting place after their missions, where they would sit and talk about their missions, or discuss whatever came to mind. DiZ, unbeknown to the Organization, began using the old manor as a headquarters for his revenge. Along with Naminé and Riku, he set up computer systems and memory pods in the basement levels of the manor, and monitored Sora's progression as he regained his memory. When Roxas deserted the Organization, he was captured by Riku and brought to DiZ, who put him into a virtual simulation of Twilight Town to live in as Sora's restoration finished. Sora, Donald, and Goofy awaken from their sleep with their memories restored up to the beginning of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but not knowing how long they were asleep, or how they got to this strange world. They wander the streets, looking for answers, meeting up with Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, and the other residents of Twilight Town. Eventually, they meet King Mickey, who saves them from a group of attacking Nobodies and tells them to board the magic train to Yen Sid. Yen Sid gives Sora his new clothes, new abilities, and the knowledge of Nobodies and Organization XIII. He also returns the Gummi Ship to them, and starts their adventures. Sora and the party return to Twilight Town twice during their adventures. The first, he learns that Kairi fled Destiny Islands in search of him and was kidnapped by Axel. He also meets Saix for the first time. The second return, the party, along with Mickey, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, go to the manor where Sora and the party awakened, and find the digital Twilight Town, which leads them to The World That Never Was. Mini-games *Struggle can be replayed in the Sandlot while Twilight Town is avaliable. *Three summer job mini-games, Mail Delivery, Cargo Climb, and Grandstander, can be found on the bulletin board at Station Plaza. *The other three summer job games, Poster Duty, Bumble-Buster, and Junk Sweep, can be found on the board at Tram Common. Trivia *Before the 3rd visit, the player must go through the Assault of the Dreadnaught Gummi Ship route. The massive ship shares a name with and looks incredibly similar to the Dreadnaught Assault Cruiser of Star Wars lore. Though likely a coincidence or tribute like that of Biggs and Wedge, it is still worth note that the Organization had an attack force hovering over Twilight Town. Characters Image:Roxas-2.jpg|Roxas Image:Hayner0.jpg|Hayner Image:Pence0.jpg|Pence Image:Ollet.jpg|Olette Image:Seifer0.jpg|Seifer Image:Rai.jpg|Rai Image:Fuu.jpg|Fuu Image:Vivi.jpg|Vivi Image:KH2-Setzer.jpg|Setzer Image:Yen Sid.jpg|Yen Sid Image:Flora.jpg|Flora Image:Fauna.jpg|Fauna Image:Merry.jpg|Merryweather See Also *Old Mansion *Yen Sid's Tower *Simulated Twilight Town Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Category: Kingdom Hearts II Category: Twilight Town Category: Worlds